Wishing Change
by don2687
Summary: John has to deal with boyfriends and his mom, he believes that he is the reason for his mom's drug abuse so what measures will he go to get his mothers respect back.


**Wishing Change**

John's P.O.V

The sun reflects in your eyes from the window. You look to your side and see your best friend and secret crush Dave. You and Dave are like best buds. Such best bros we have fan girls for us being together. I move around but not trying to wake Dave up. I move closer to the albino boy and rest my head on his shirtless chest. I rest my eyes to sleep hoping he doesn't move me. "Hey John you awake?" Dave yawns, acting like I'm not on his chest. "Uggg, Dave why did you wake me up." I pretend to yawn. "Oh sorry for laying on your chest." I say smoothly. "No problem John." He says getting up. "Can I take a shower?" He asks. "Um sure, why do you always ask even thou it's like you live here." I laughed putting on my pants on. "YO Dave take your pants." I shout to him throwing the pants at him. "Thanks." He says walking into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I go down stairs and get the breakfast ready. I put the pancake mix and other stuff in the mixing bowl and put on my 'kiss the chef' apron. By the time Dave came down stairs I made the last pancake. I placed the pancakes on the table and we ate away. "Jonathan I'm home." My dad shouted. "Were in here!" I exclaimed. My dad walks in "Yo what up fags." My dad says walking in. " Hi Mr. Egbert how is your morning." Dave said in a Godey godey tone. "Um it's the afternoon son." He states plainly. Shit Dave has a football match and I have a soccer match. We look at each other and run upstairs as my dad laughs at the fact we are the captains and we are late. We get changed (underwear in all) in front of each other, us being in a sport we get used to being around naked people. I try not to look at Dave's dick but it's so tempting. We run down stairs in our outfits and run to the school. I look at my watch and see it's 15 minutes until the games start. We dash thought yards trying our best not to fall. We make it and with 3 minutes to spare. "Good luck Jockey." I say to before we head separate ways. "Good luck twinkle toes." He yells back. I run to the soccer coarse and get to team. " Hey John did you think about what I asked yesterday?" Jake said.

Yesterday

-golgothaTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:43-

GT: John you awake

GT: John hey John

GT: JOHN

EB: You almost woke up Dave, but yeah Jake what up

GT: Um so you promise to keep a secret

EB: Yeah Jake anything

GT: I'm

EB: Your what

EB: Wait don't tell me

EB: Your Dying of Cancer

GT: NO

EB: Okay then what

GT: Is that your only guess

EB: WHAT IS IT

GT: Will you go out with me

EB: what

GT: JOHNATHAN RYAN EGBERT WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!

EB: I'll think about it

GT: Okay

EB: Oh and Jake

GT: Yeah

EB: Get some rest

- golgothaTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:47-

Present Day

"Um yeah I did." I say to him in a hush voice. I look at Dave and he is hugging some cheerleader and I then I look at Jake. 'Jake is cute funny and that British voice is so adorable.' I think to myself. "Yes Jake I will go out with you." I say with smile on my face. He hugs me and then kisses my cheek. "Presenting the visitors for this match is Great Valley High School. I go up to the captain GVHS and shake his hand. "Break a leg fag." He says shaking my hand. "Right back at you motherfucker." I look at him smiling.

45 minutes later

The score is tied 6-6 I'm going in and then I kick the ball to Gamzee he kicks it back to me then, the next thing I know is I'm on the ground and I can't feel my left leg. I see Jake next to me and then I feel like I need to turn my attention on the ongoing football game. I see the coach and Dave yelling at each other and the whore cheerleader next to him. He brushes off the cheerleader blows off the coach and run towards me. He comes next to me with a huge frown and help Jake pick me up. "John are you okay?" Jake says hugging me. "Yes I am, Dave go back to your game I don't want you to get kicked off the team." I say to him trying to trying to wiggle my lifeless leg. "Is your leg okay?" Dave say to me worried. " I can't feel it." I say trying to see if moving it would make it better. My dad get the car and we go to the hospital. "Um Dave and Ja… Jake? Only one of you can go with us there is not enough room. Dave will come sorry Jake no offence thou." My dad says putting me into the car.

Dave's P.O.V

That little prick tried to trip my John how dare he I hope he dies in hell. We get to the hospital and get a doctor to check out John's leg. Then I get a ring on my phone for pester chum and see it's Jake

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering golgothaTerror [GT] at 1:56-

TG: Yo dude John broke his leg.

GT: Poor John.

TG: I want to punch that douche.

GT: You are really protective over John.

TG: Well yeah he's my best friend.

GT: Just say it.

TG: Say what?

GT: YOU LIKE JOHN LIKE LIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE

TG: Yeah I do I'll admit it

GT: Well in that case your not allowed to see him

TG: Why?

GT: Cause I'm going out with him.

TG: What?

GT: Yep official today

GT: He said that the last person that he would like would be you cause he thinks of you as a brother but you don't and that would bring conflict in your situation and he would think you would hit on him forever and never want to be just friends so you calm your roll with him or I'll tell him.

TG: okay

GT: okay

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering golgothaTerror [GT] 2:05-

As I start to cry of the fact of losing John in either situation. You leave the hospital fast just in enough time to see Jake entering the hospital with some strange women who look like she had just gotten out of Rehab. Then I stop dead in my tracks Mrs. Egbert. This is the worst time for this cause she was suppose to get out this month and John resents her for almost getting them killed and then blaming them for being the way she is. As much as you want to help you think of how Jake will John. I run out of the hospital and continue my crying in a taco bell across the street.

John's P.O.V

As I'm laying on the table chair thing I see that Jake comes in. "John I've gotta a surprise. Then comes in a lady with blue eyes and looks like my mom, the thing is it's my mom, the last person I want to see in the world. "Hey Johnny!" She says with a fake smile.

THE END

A/N: I know short chapter but it's just to get my juices flowing next chapter will be longer like LONGER


End file.
